The Dolls (James Patterson) Fan Fiction Rinse vd Meer
by Rinse vd Meer
Summary: I wrote this Fan Fiction after reading the book: "The Dolls" by James Patterson


Lana used to live in Chicago as a crime reporter, but she left that life behind because of the reason that there are many more crimes where she lives now (Boston). She was sent here by her work. But now she is no crime reporter anymore. She's a business reporter. That's because the crimes are practically the main business here. There are always crimes in Boston. Most of them are murders, murders with absolutely no solution. Everything is as clear a it can be. The world's best Sherlock Holmes wouldn't be able to solve this. They are getting absolutely no clue whatsoever. Everything they know, is that all the victims had one deeb stab. Right through their chest, but there was no forced entry and there was never even 1 molecule of evidence. There could be a material-piece of the weapon inside the victims. Usually, that's the case and they are able to solve the crime a little faster by that, but now it's all clear. The victims were cleaned and researched by the best researchers in Boston, but no evidence was found.

That just wasn't the only weird thing in Boston. Everyone had a robot. A futuristic one. They look really much like humans and they are used as sexdolls. There is Eric for example. Eric has a doll named Sandra. Lana goes and sees what's up with all these dolls. She interviews Eric and Sandra, but she's getting some sort of bond with Sandra. She likes her. She respects her. She treats her as a friend. They have appointments together, but there's something that's bothering Lana. Eric is always with them. Lana doesn't like Eric as much as she likes Sandra, so she feels way less uncomfortable when being with Sandra then she would if Eric wouldn't be there. Lana asks Eric if she can go out once without him, just Sandra and her. Eric finds it okay but he wants them to return at 10 P.M. They make an appointment at Eric's house. They will meet at 10. It was a great night, but she had to give this story to her boss, because otherwise she'd lose her job as a reporter.

When she's on her way she notices another dead body. She knew this person. Lana started out calling her name and crying. She was dead. And there's nothing Lana could do. Lana started investigating the crime scene. She didn't find anything. She decided to give first aid and call the ambulance and the police. They arrived really soon. She expected that they would, because the police station was only 3 blocks away, so they'd be at the crime scene any minute. When they arrived at the crime scene, they started researching it as carefully as they could. When they found nothing on the body, the woman was lifted on a brancard and into the ambulance. The doctors didn't hear a heart beating. They brought her to a hospital. But the police officer recognized the street. There was another crime scene just like all the others at this place around 6 weeks ago. The officer placed a hidden camera at every crime scene like this. Every time. He called a police officer he knew wasn't the best detective, but he could spot detail, so they went back tot he police station and they watched the camera footage. It was nothing. Nothing but the person who was stabbed. They went hours back. Still nothing. But eventually the person was not killed here, but she was killed somewhere else and dragged tot he crime scene. They didn't see by who, he had his back turned to the camera and he probably knew that there was a camera, because he didn't turn around.

But what they did see was an operation system underneath the clothing. There was something with cables and a little operation box. It had that shape, so they knew that it was a doll. They expected it to be the same doll as ever. Each single time. Therefore they went searching with the evidence thay had: the back of the killing sexdoll. It was a man. He probably was the doll of the woman that was killed. They went out researching. The woman that was killed was being researched in the laboratorium by the best researchers, but all the police needed was her face. They analyzed it and it was a woman named Kelly Young. She didn't have a doll, at least, that's what the last update says. It was from October 1st, but it was October 16th now, so they thought that she would've bought a doll.

They went to the store and they asked the seller if there was someone in the last few weeks named Kelly Young. The cashier said that there was; "She came here around 10 days ago. She wanted a doll who fitted her personality. We had one ready. She took a look at it and she took it with her to try it out. She'd come back in 2 weeks, but she didn't yet. The weird thing is just that the doll did. He came here, knocked on the door and I asked him why he wasn't with Kelly. He said that she died. I didn't know how or when or why, but I knew that there would be passing by police if they already knew. But there wasn't and there was also no police or ambulance passing for the 2 hours before and after, so I knew that he knew it first. I had him as a suspect and I locked him up in a cage."

The police officer didn't want to hear anything else but he asked to see the storage. They went down to the storage and there were mutiple dolls, and therefore, multiple suspects. They were all locked up inside a cage that isn't for anything but these sexdolls. There were also 3 empty cages. "Those are for the people who might come." The cashier said. "I think there will be more, so I let there be installed more cages." The police officer knew enough. The day after, he was found dead and so was the cashier. The same way as all the other murders. No-one now knew what happened. It was as clear as it was before. The extra room in the store wasn't even found. They never knew what happened there, and if they do, they'll get killed. There was no such thing as mercy and the dolls were clearly trying to take over. Lana found out and she went to the store. She looked for the cages and she found them. She ran to Eric and Sandra, but Eric was dead and Sandra was nowhere to be found.


End file.
